


Work It Out

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: Reader and Baron hate each other. The tension between them gets to be too much for Corey, and so he locks them in an apartment and tells them to work it out. Angry sex then happens.





	Work It Out

It was a Saturday night, and you were at your best friend Corey’s apartment. Unfortunately, his roommate, Baron Corbin, was also there. Corey was a great guy. He was funny, smart, and overall just a really nice guy. Baron on the other hand? Baron was a cocky asshole who thought he was better than everyone else. You didn’t see how he and Corey were even friends? How did Corey stand to be around him, let alone live with him, for more than five minutes without punching him in the face?

“That’s it! I’ve had it! Y/n, you are one of my best friends.” Corey said as he looked at you. “Baron, you’re one of my best friends too. I can’t stand this constant bickering between you guys!”

“It’s his fault!” You said as you pointed at Baron.

“My fault? How in the hell is it my fault?” Baron barked back.

“Look, I don’t care who’s fault it is! You guys need to figure this out. Now! I’m going to go out for a little bit, and when I get back you guys better have it figured out!” Corey said before he grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment. “For the love of God just find something in common!” You heard him say.

You groaned throwing your head back against the back of the couch in a huff before looking over at Baron.

“This is your fault, you know.” You said as you pointed the finger at him.

“How is it my fault?” He snapped back.

“Maybe if you weren’t an asshole all the time, I could tolerate you for more than five seconds. And then we wouldn’t be stuck in this apartment together right now.”

“Well if you weren’t so uptight all the fucking time-“

“I am not uptight! You just do stupid shit, and I call you on it!” You said before you stood up and made your way towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Baron asked as he put himself between you and the door.

“I’m leaving. I’m not going to spend the next hour or who knows how long, in this apartment alone with you. Corey can just deal with it.” You said.

“Why don’t we just try to talk?” He asked.

“Because we can’t have one single conversation without yelling at each other.” You said as if it was obvious

“And this is why. You’re always such a…a-“

“A what?”

“Well not a bitch, but-“

“But what? A bitch?” You challenged as you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well-“

“I’m not a bitch, but I’m a bitch? That makes no sense, Baron!”

“See! This is what I’m talking about! You always get like this!” He said as he motioned towards you.

“Fuck you!” You spat before you tried stepping around him to get to the door.

“You know…,” Baron said as he reached out and put his palm flat against the door, putting your body between him and the door. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

You looked up at him, that stupid cocky smirk on his face. His slicked back hair. Those damn beautiful eyes. You hated the fact that he turned you on more than you’d ever like to admit.

“You have five seconds to get away from me.” You said.

“Y/n.” he said, raising an eyebrow at you, “Do you really want me to get away from you? Because I think you want me. And if I’m honest, I want you too.”

You reached up and grabbed his shirt in your hands, pulling his face down to yours.

“I can’t stand you.” You said before pressing your lips to his. He kissed you back, his hands gripping your hips and pushing you back into the door.

His tongue fought with yours as you moved your hands, sliding them under his shirt so you could feel the toned muscles and the warmth of his skin.

You felt one of his hands slip into the front of your jeans and slide into your panties, dipping a finger between your folds.

“Good to know all it takes to turn you on is to piss you off. I bet I’ve been turning you on for months, haven’t I princess?” he smirked.

You reached up and tugged on his hair so that his head tilted back just a bit. You leaned in, whispering in his ear, “I am not your princess.”

“Not yet,” he said with a smirk as he slid his hands around to grope your ass. “You’re a tease though. Wearing tight little shorts all the time, showing off this perfect little ass.”

“I’m not a tease,” you growled.

“Baby, you don’t even know how much of a tease you are,” he said before he reached down and put his hands on the back of your thighs.

“Jump for me,” he said.

You did as he said and jumped into his arms. He carried you down the hallway to his bedroom before laying you down on his bed. You half expected him to toss you onto the bed like you were nothing, but he surprised you and put you down gently and with care.

“You play the good girl card so well, but I bet you’re a bad girl aren’t you?” He teased with that smirk that you loved so much.

“I hate you.” You said. You knew you had better comebacks, but right now your brain wasn’t really functioning.

“It’s okay to be a good girl, baby. But tonight. Tonight you’re taking a ride with a bad boy.” He said as he crawled onto the bed over you, his hips grinding down against you. He pulled your shirt over your head before moving his lips down to nip at the top of your breasts. “Or should I say, take a ride on a bad boy.”

You could feel the smirk on his face against your lips, but you were too turned on to care.

“This is a one-time thing, Corbin.” You said. “This is never happening again.”

“You’ll change your mind later. I promise.” He said with a smirk before pulling his shirt over his head. He stood up to slide his jeans off. You looked at the bulge in his boxers and swallowed. He was bigger than you expected.

“Get over here. Now.” He said as he pointed to the edge of the bed.

You crawled over to him on your hands and knees and reached out and pulled his boxers down. You leaned in and swirled your tongue around his tip, using your hand to pump the base. You sucked your cheeks in and heard a groan come out of him. He reached down and moved your hand off his dick before grabbing your hair in a makeshift ponytail and thrusting his hips forward, so you took more of him. You gagged, but he didn’t let up.

“That’s it. Choke on my cock baby.” He said.

His hips flexed, and he pushed himself all the way in so that his tip hit the back of your throat. You heard a loud groan come out of his lips before you felt his warm cum shoot down your throat.

He let go of your hair, and you pulled away, licking your lips before laying back on the bed.

“Now fuck me,” you said. His lips curved into a smirk before he crawled back onto the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, grinding his hips into yours to help get him hard again.

“God you’re such a slut, practically begging me to fuck you,” he smirked as he slipped a finger into your pussy.

“You’re a piece of shit.” You moaned out as he slid a second finger in. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of you before he placed his tip at your entrance.

“You on birth control?” He asked.

You nodded.

“Of course you are,” he said. You knew he was implying that you probably slept around but you were too turned on to care. There would be other opportunities to call him out on that.

He thrust all the way into you without any warning. Your head fell back onto the pillows as he slid almost all the way out before pushing back into you.

“Fuck you feel fucking amazing.” Baron moaned out as he continued to thrust in and out of you. You could feel your walls tightening around him as you climbed closer and closer to your release.

“I’m almost there. Can you cum for me, baby?” He asked.

“Yes. Please Baron, please let me cum.” You said.

“Come on baby, cum for me,” Baron said before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, quieting your moans as the two of you came together. Your walls clenching around him and his warm cum shooting into you for the second time that night.

Baron collapsed on the bed beside you. You both laid there trying to catch your breaths.

“You still hate me?” Baron asked as he looked over at you.

“More than ever.” You smirked.

“Good,” he replied before flashing you a smirk. “Guess I’ll have to text Corey and tell him we need a little more time to work things out.”

“What kind of things do we need to work out?” You asked.

“I don’t know, but we’ll discuss it over Round 2.” He said before he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours again.


End file.
